Una historia descabellada
by Noriyuki
Summary: Konichiwa Noriyuki Sagara ha regresado (asi es ya regrese con la misma Historia pero ahora bien publicada -°) Bueno espero que les guste mi historia aunque es mafufa. (Noriyukiki eres un fracaso...)
1. Reiko

Antes que nada, InuYasha y todos los personajes referentes al manga y el anime pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Capítulo 1: Reiko  
  
Era una noche tranquila, cuando de repente aparece una muchacha de unos  
15 años, la chica llevaba unas ropas muy extrañas, tenía un hermoso  
cabello color negro hasta la cintura y llevaba una horrible herida en el  
brazo izquierdo que le iba sangrando. ( y no es Kagome, eh)  
  
Esta era perseguida por un monstruo e intentaba desesperadamente  
perderlo, después de varios minutos pensó que lo había perdido - Por fin  
- dijo jadeando - por un momento pensé.. que me iba a matar-. Pero  
justo antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento.. apareció de nuevo el  
monstruo y esta vez no había a donde huir, ya que el monstruo la tenía  
acorralada en un acantilado. Y no viendo otra opción más que quedarse ahí  
(bueno sí tenía otra opción: aventarse, pero creo que no lo consideró.)  
Esta se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y comenzó a sollozar sin emitir  
sonido; era tanto su pánico que aunque lo intentara, no podía hablar.  
  
Mientras tanto nuestro querido hanyou que, (¡POR PURA CASUALIDAD!) salió  
a dar un paseo nocturno, detectó un olor a sangre, así que decidió ir a  
investigar (no me pregunten por qué estaba dando un paseo).  
  
En cuanto a la chica.  
  
Estaba apunto de ser atacada por el monstruo, así que escondió el rostro  
tras sus manos, esperando el momento... eso era todo.  
  
De pronto se escucharon unos gemidos y no provenían de la chica.sino del  
¿monstruo?, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido como de una  
¿espada?  
  
La chica, aún con miedo, decidió ver entre sus dedos sin dejar de  
esconder la cara entre éstos; cual sería su sorpresa al ver que era un  
muchacho de unos 16 años vestido de rojo con cabello plateado, ojos  
amarillos y. ¿orejas de perro?  
  
-*¡Por Dios, que chico tan atractivo!*-pensó ésta descubriéndose el  
rostro y sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-¿Eh?, sí, estoy bien, gracias -dijo todavía impresionada por el joven,  
tanto que hasta se le había olvidado que estuvo a punto de perder la  
vida.  
  
-Estás herida - dijo el chico.  
  
Regresando a la tierra, volteó a ver su herida.  
  
-Ah, te refieres a esto. estoy bien no te preocupes. ¬_¬  
  
-¿Pero qué dices? te está sangrando-dijo él sin preocupación.  
  
-Si pe.  
  
-Ven conmigo, no puedo dejarte aquí, ¿puedes caminar?  
  
-Eh, sí -asintió ella.  
  
- Salgamos de aquí.  
  
Después de un rato.  
  
-O.oye.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¿Cu.cu. cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la chica con sus dedos índices unidos.  
  
-¿Mi nombre?  
  
-Si, tu . tu nombre.  
  
-Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha, que lindo nombre-respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿En serio lo crees?-dijo Inuyasha un poco sonrojado, nunca nadie le  
había dicho eso.  
  
-Sí -respondió la chica.  
  
-Eh.gracias. y ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Reiko.  
  
-Ya veo, con que te llamas Reiko.  
  
-Si ese es mi nombre.  
  
Y así siguieron su camino.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas:  
Hola a todos, soy Noriyuki-chan, y vivo en México DF  
¿Qué les pareció mi primer fanfic?  
Ya sé que no es muy bueno, pero les prometo que voy a mejorar, o eso  
espero.  
Bueno estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios y por favor sean honestos no  
sean suaves ya que para mí es muy importante saber qué piensan.  
Con esto se despide su servidora Noriyuki-chan, manden sus comentarios  
a:  
Noriyuki_s35@yahoo.com.mx 


	2. Como perros y gatos

Antes que nada, InuYasha y todos los personajes referentes al manga y el anime pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Capítulo 2: Como perros y gatos  
  
Pasado un tiempo llegaron a un campamento, eran como eso de las 3 a.m. (aunque no creo que en Sengoku sepan qué hora es). Todos estaban dormidos, (claro no por mucho.) Los primeros en despertar fueron Sango y Miroku. Al ver a la acompañante de Inuyasha, Miroku se acercó.  
  
-Pero miren nada más lo que trajo el joven Inuyasha, una hermosa  
jovencita.  
  
-Oye Inuyasha, ¿Quien es él?-Le dijo la chica al oído.  
  
- El.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo:  
  
-Déjeme presentarme, soy el monje Miroku y quería hacerle una pregunta  
-dijo éste tomándola de las manos.  
  
Reiko: ¿.? (a que no adivinan)  
  
- ¿No le gustaría tener un lindo hijo conmigo? (¿qué raro no?) ¬_¬  
  
-¡Eh!?  
  
De inmediato el houshi recibió una pedrada en la cabeza por parte de  
Sango. Después de esto Kagome despertó, en eso alcanzó a ver al houshi  
tirado y con un enorme chipote en la cabeza, pero se percató de que había  
alguien más ahí. Sí, así es, Kagome vio a la chica escondida tras  
Inuyasha.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Kagome algo dormida. Esto llamó la atención de todos.  
  
-Y ¿quién es ella?  
  
- El joven Inuyasha tiene la explicación a esto- dijo el houshi  
retirándose de ahí.  
  
-¡¡¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! NO TEGO NADA QUE EXPLICAR.  
  
-Pero Inuyasha, ella venía contigo ¿o no?  
  
-!!¿QUE?¡¡.-dijo Kagome.  
  
-Bueno.yo.ella es...-decía el hanyou agitando los brazos y señalando a  
Reiko.  
  
-Inuyasha, dinos quién es- dicen al mismo tiempo Kagome y Sango.  
  
Obviamente Kagome no estaba celosa, y menos celos le iban a dar cuando  
aquella desconocida se aferró al brazo de Inuyasha cuando le gritaron a  
éste.  
  
-Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!-gritó Kagome ocasionando que Inuyasha se estampara en  
el suelo.  
  
-¡Inu-chan!-gritó Reiko.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo?!-dijo Kagome al oír como lo llamó la chica.  
  
-Oye ¿quién eres tú y por qué éstas aquí?-dijo Kagome  
  
-¡Inu-chan! , Inu-chan ¿te encuentras bien? responde-dijo Reiko muy  
preocupada por el hanyou y al parecer sin prestarle atención a Kagome.  
  
-Oye, te estoy hablando.  
  
-¡Inu-chan! -seguía diciendo la chica sacudiendo de un lado a otro a  
Inuyasha- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Me escuchas? responde.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AY, ¿QUE QUIERES?!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ME HAGAS CASO!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENO, PERO A MI NADIE ME GRITAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ESTA BIEN!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡AY, YA DEJEN DE GRITAR, ME VAN A DEJAR SORDO!!!!!-dijo Inuyasha  
tapándose sus tiernas orejas.  
  
-Perdón Inu-chan-dijo Reiko con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pensé que nadie te gritaba ¬_¬  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?-contestó Reiko viendo de reojo a Kagome.  
  
-¿Yo?, para nada.  
  
-Mmm . ¬_¬ si, claro. Inu-chan ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Eh, bien.  
  
-Me alegra oír eso In.  
  
Esta fue interrumpida por Kagome:  
  
-Inuyasha, ¿quién es ella? y exijo una explicación ahora mismo.  
  
-Oye tengo nombre.  
  
-¿Y cuál es?  
  
-¡¡REIKO!!  
  
-Bueno ¡¡REIKO!! , creo que le pregunté a Inuyasha qué haces aquí.  
  
-No es cierto, le preguntaste quien soy.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡COMO SEA!!!! Inuyasha, que hace aquí ¡¡REIKO!!  
  
Mientras tanto Sango, Miroku y Shippo veían la pelea entre Kagome y Reiko  
y en medio a Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha ¡¡¡QUE HACE AQUÍ!!!-Kagome se había hecho gigantesca (ya saben  
como)  
  
-La salvé de un youkai que estaba a punto de matarla.  
  
-Y tenías que traerla.  
  
-Pues...creo que ¿sí?  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por eso-dijo este señalando su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Kagome volteó y vio sangre, así que se acercó a ella con un rostro  
distinto al de hacía 5 minutos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-Me hirió un youkai.  
  
-Déjame ver -dijo Kagome tomando su brazo y sentándose a su lado-  
Inuyasha ¿podrías traer mi mochila, por favor?  
  
-Toma.  
  
-Gracias- Ella sacó una venda, algodón, agua y el muy efectivo, (pero ah  
cómo arde)  
  
-¡¡¡ALCOHOL!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo Reiko alejándose de Kagome lo más rápido  
que pudo.  
  
-Sujétenla.  
  
Todos tomaron a Reiko con fuerza y la detuvieron para que se dejara  
poner el alcohol, aunque ellos no se imaginaban por qué estaba tan  
asustada (¿Y QUIEN NO? QUE HORROR, EL SOLO PENSAR EN LO QUE ARDE QUE TE  
PONGAN ALCOHOL EN LAS HERIDAS ME DA ESCALOFRIOS)  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Listo. Qué dramática eres; ahora sólo debo ponerte la venda -le dijo  
Kagome a Reiko. Pero la pobre de Reiko tenía lágrimas en los ojos del  
ardor.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿DRAMATICA?!!! ¡¡¡YA QUISIERA VERTE EN MI LUGAR!!!-dijo Reiko aún  
llorando.  
  
-¡¡¡SI ESTUVIERA EN TU LUGAR NO ME PONDRIA A GRITAR!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUE ME RIAAAA?!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ya empezaron de nuevo-decían suspirando los demás, a excepción de  
Inuyasha que trataba de taparse las orejas para que no le reventaran los  
tímpanos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿ENTONCES??????!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A MI NADIE ME CALLA!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERES VER COMO SI!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INTENTALO, QUIERO VER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero justo antes de que comenzaran a pelear Sango y Miroku las separaron.  
  
-Ya es suficiente-dijo Sango mientras sujetaba a su amiga.  
  
-¡¡Suéltame, Sango!!  
  
-No puedo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAA!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTAME MONJE!!!!!!! ¡¡PLAF!! (adivinen)  
  
-¡¡OUCH!!-se quejó el monje por la bofetada que le había dado Reiko.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ME VUELVES A TOCAR!!!!..... ¡¡¡¡Y TE JURO QUE TE DEJO SIN  
FAMILIA!!!!(que carácter ¿no?)  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡HISTERICA!!!!!! SOLO POR QUE TE SUJETO LO GOLPEASTE  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡CLARO, SI LLAMAS SUJETAR A QUE TE TOQUEN EL TRASERO!!!!  
  
-Ahora entiendo, pero aun así ¡¡¡ERES UNA HISTERICA!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡JA, MIREN QUIEN LO DICE!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡PUES YO!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡SI, LA LOCA PSICOPATA!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡VUELVE A REPETIR ESO!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡CLARO: LOCA PSICOPATA!!!!  
  
En ese momento las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas:  
Si ya se mucha s peleas no?????? ~o~ es que...NO LO PUEDO EVITAR.  
No se por que.  
En fin Onegai dejen reviews o escríbanme;.; 


End file.
